Delegados, ¡las formas!
by LoathingThee
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría entre Lizzy y Darcy si ambos estuvieran representando un debate de la ONU? Las peleas rara vez son lo que aparentan ser... Orgullo y prejuicio moderno
1. Chapter 1

**.**

**Delegados, ¡Las formas!:**

**Una **_**trágica**_** historia de amor dentro de un Modelo de Naciones Unidas.**

. . .

Lista de personajes:

Elizabeth Bennet_, delegada de Longbourn, comisión A_

Charlotte Lucas_, delegada de Longbourn, comisión B_

Jane Bennet_, embajadora de Longbourn_

William Darcy_, delegado de Pemberley, comisión A_

Charles Bingley_, embajador de Pemberley_

Caroline Bingley_, delegada de Pemberley, comisión B_

Collins_, delegado de Kent, comisión B_

Fitzwilliam_, prensa_

Wickham_, autoridad de comisión A_

Lady Catherine de Bourgh_, presidenta de la comisión organizadora Rosings_

**. . .**

No sé si en todos los países se hará este Modelo de Naciones Unidas. Por lo pronto, en mi país sí, y si ustedes no saben de qué se trata, pueden ver la película de las gemelas Olsen que se sitúa en Londres. En este fic, el Modelo de Naciones Unidas en levemente modificado, para poder simplificar la historia. En lugar de países, las delegaciones representan las típicas casas del libro. No va a haber ni Consejo de Seguridad ni EcoSoc, habiendo solamente embajadores y delegados de ambas comisiones de la Asamblea General. Es claro que semejante debate nunca ocurriría en la ONU, y que presidencia nunca otorgaría tan seguido la palabra a tan sólo dos delegados. Si por alguna de esas extrañas casualidades de la vida ustedes desean leer el reglamento y demás sobre el Modelo en la vida real, les dejo la página de los organizadores: www(punto)concienciarosario(punto)com(punto)ar (poner los puntos).

**. . .**

1. Prólogo: Antes del modelo

Es una verdad reconocida universalmente, que las peleas entre una mujer y un hombre rara vez no significan algo más que un simple desacuerdo.

Por más poco que sean conocidas las opiniones e intenciones de cada uno de los enemigos en el primer enfrentamiento, esta verdad nunca es más cierta que cuando ambos entran en un apasionado debate.

–Sr. Director –le dijo su secretaria a él -¿escuchó que al fin ya llegaron las noticias de Netherfield?

– ¿Netherfield? ¿La sociedad que organiza el Modelo de Naciones Unidas?

–Sí, ya llegaron los nombres de las delegaciones asignadas a nuestra escuela. Vamos a representar a la delegación de Longbourn.

–Considero que la alumna Elizabeth Bennet debería ser una de las delegadas –dio su opinión el director.

– ¿Por qué? Ella no es ni la mitad de linda ni de buena que su hermana Jane –se quejó la secretaria, cuyas preferencias eran claras, apariencias por sobre inteligencia.

–La alumna Jane podría ser embajadora, ¿me hace el favor de llamarlas a ambas, y también a la alumna Charlotte Lucas? –pidió cansadamente el director.

Y así, mediante la secretaria, fue que Elizabeth se enteró que debía representar en el Modelo de Naciones Unidas, que se iba a hacer en Rosings Park, a la delegación de Longbourn, junto a su hermana Jane (embajadora) y su mejor amiga Charlotte (la otra delegada). No pasó demasiado tiempo hasta que Elizabeth ya se hubo aprendido e investigado todo lo que tuvo a su alcance con respecto a su tópico asignado: "La protección del clima mundial para las generaciones presentes y futuras".

Pero se equivocan si pensaron a Elizabeth como una de esas personas que vive estudiando. Ella solamente era muy curiosa, y la enfurecía quedarse con dudas. Inevitablemente, ella también era muy competitiva, por lo que supuso el director que sería la candidata ideal para participar en el modelo.

**. . .**

Mientras tanto, en otra escuela, Will Darcy estaba discutiendo con su mejor amigo, Charles Bingley.

– ¿Qué tiene de malo? –preguntó Charles por enésima vez, sin poder entender el problema.

–Vos la defendés porque da la casualidad que Caroline Bingley es _tu hermana_, pero, no quiero que ella sea la otra delegada de Pemberley. Encima, que seguro todos nos van a atacar, por ser potencias mundiales, y ella no va a tener idea de que responder.

–Darcy, tranquilizate, total, sabés que ella es capaz de estudiarse todo con tal de llamar tu atención.

Will suspiró, Caroline, la hermana de Charles, iba a ser la delegada de la Asamblea General "B" de Pemberley en el Modelo de Naciones Unidas. Ella era la típica hueca, que sólo la conocía por ser sus familias amigas, y si bien no era fea, su estilo carecía de personalidad. Por decirlo de alguna forma, Darcy era un tipo extremadamente estricto, las chicas de su escuela hacían fila esperando su "aprobación", pero ninguna era lo suficientemente linda para tentarlo… tan sólo era "tolerables".

**. . .**

– ¿¡Qué me voy a poner!? –chilló Elizabeth el día anterior al modelo.

Las chicas estaban en casa de las Bennet, estudiando las últimas cosas que habían encontrado.

–Lizzy, ¿recién hoy te das cuenta que no podés ir en jeans y zapatillas? –preguntó Jane, sin nunca perder la paciencia.

–De verdad, Lizzy, ¿a dónde estabas cuando hablamos de si llevábamos pollera o pantalón? –preguntó Charlotte, riéndose de la cara de miedo de su amiga.

– ¿Voy a tener que usar tacos altos? ¿Cómo se supone que voy a caminar de un lado para en otro con _tacos_? –se quejó Elizabeth.

–Precisamente, _no _vas a ir de un lado para el otro, te vas a quedar quieta –repuso Charlotte, como hablando con una nena de cinco años.

– ¿Ustedes que se van a poner? –preguntó Lizzy, dándose por vencida, no sin antes soltar un bufido.

–Yo, una pollera negra lisa, tacos negros y camisa blanca, lo que usa todo el mundo –contó Charlotte, que no le gustaba llamar la atención, y menos si de ropa se trataba.

–Creo que me voy a poner la pollera tiro alto negra, con la blusa color perla y los tacos negros –respondió Jane, tratando de no presumir, ya que era la más linda del grupo.

– ¿Quedaré muy mal si voy con esto? –dijo Elizabeth, señalando lo que tenía puesto, unos jeans gastados tiro bajo ajustados, una remera roja con estampados en blanco. Tenía en los pies unas pantuflas enormes con forma de patas de pato, es decir amarillas y esponjosas.

Jane la miró con cara reprobatoria, y Charlotte intentó disimular su ataque de risa.

–Bueno, si no les gustan mis pantuflas tengo unas violeta con garras verdes, ¿esas serían mejor? –comentó Lizzy, riéndose mientras miraba sus pies.

De la nada, sintió que la agarraban de ambos brazos. Vio que Jane y Charlotte la habían atrapado, arrastrándola por las escaleras mientras se ahogaban literalmente de risa.

Entre las dos, la pusieron en la cama de Jane, donde Elizabeth se sentó y se cruzó de brazos en forma ofendida, como un nene malcriado.

–Creo que voy a tener que prestarte ropa, hermanita… ¡no puedo creer que no tengas ninguna pollera! –dijo Jane, mientras se ponía a rebuscar en su armario.

Le mostró varias polleras de diferentes colores y largos, las cuales ninguna terminó por convencer a Elizabeth, que se empeñó en usar pantalones. Jane, sabiendo que iba a ser imposible convencerla de usar una pollera, encontró unos pantalones negros ajustados tiro alto, con botones.

– ¡¿Tiro alto?! ¿De dónde sacaste eso? ¿De un museo? –gritó.

–No seas ridícula, Lizzy, ¿hace cuanto que no tocás una Vogue, o pasás delante de una vidriera? –chilló incrédula Charlotte.

– ¡No me importa lo que esté de moda, yo no me voy a poner eso!

–Vas a tener, es ese pantalón o una de las polleras, no tengo otra cosa formal que puedas usar, y nada de mamá te va a quedar bien –dijo Jane, mientras prosiguió a buscar la parte de arriba.

Le pasó una blusa de mangas cortas fruncidas de un impactante raso verde inglés, y una parte de arriba de traje también negra. Por último, su hermana le dio unas delicadas medias negras y unos tacos del mismo color de la blusa. El conjunto era muy lindo, si bien para Elizabeth eso era algo que nunca había pensado en usar. Ella no era de esas personas que no tienen idea de la moda, pero tampoco se lo tomaba tan a pecho como las otras. Ella vivía en jeans, eran lo más cómodo y lindo que usaba. Su estilo era extremadamente casual.

No pudo evitar hacer una mueca al ver los verdes tacos altos, y pensar en cómo iba a hacer para caminar. Ella, por más que no era torpe ni nada por el estilo, no estaba acostumbrada a caminar en esas mortales trampas que algunas personas llamaban zapatos.

**. . .**

Caroline bajó las escaleras de su casa con el mentón bien en alto. Antes de entrar en la sala, se miró en el espejo una última vez. Le gustó lo que vio, definitivamente, su diminuto vestido rojo iba a cumplir con su cometido: llamar la atención de Darcy. Caminando con paso seguro en sus mortales tacos rojos, y asegurándose de que todas las partes de su cuerpo que quería resaltar luciesen bien, se adentró en la sala en la que Darcy y su hermano estaban estudiando.

Tratando de hacer mucho ruido con sus tacos sobre los pisos de reluciente madera, se acercó a uno de los sofás. Al que estaba ocupado por Will Darcy.

Él, que tenía la nariz pegada a unas estadísticas del cambio climático de Pemberley, se dio cuenta de la presencia, para él ingrata, que se le imponía al frente. A pesar de haberla notado, no levantó la vista, ni dio muestra alguna de saberla ahí.

– ¿Will? ¿Te gusta mi ropa? –preguntó Caroline, tratando de que se voz nasal sonase seductora.

–Caroline, no creo que Darcy dejase a Georgiana salir así a la calle –se rió Charles de sus intentos antes de que Darcy respondiese.

Darcy siguió callado. Sabía que si iba a responder, lo más probable iba a ser que terminase ofendiendo a la hermana de su mejor amigo.

– ¿Qué estás haciendo, Will? ¿El clima de Pemberley? ¿Para qué querés saber eso? –preguntó estridentemente.

–Es el tópico que voy a tratar mañana –respondió secamente el aludido.

– ¿No era eso de los pobres?

–Eso es la comisión "B", tenemos diferentes temas.

– ¿Qué? ¿No vamos a estar juntos? –dijo abiertamente desconcertada.

–No –dijo Will. _Por suerte_, pensó él.

.

**Hola!!!**

**Acá vengo con un fic nuevo, que estoy segura que nadie va a leer, salvo a las personas que obligue… Pero, si sucede lo contrario, agradecería que me lo hicieran saber con un review… si???**

**Espero que les guste, y si tienen alguna duda sobre algo, por favor, mándenme un PM.**

**Saludos,**

**Fer**


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

**Delegados, ¡Las formas!:**

**Una **_**trágica**_** historia de amor dentro de un Modelo de Naciones Unidas.**

. . .

2. Día 1: Mañana

Afuera de la institución Netherfield, en la vereda, cientos de adolescentes estaban parados, vistiendo anormalmente formales para ser las nueve de la mañana de un viernes. Se reunían en pequeños grupos de no más de tres personas, las delegaciones, y esperaban a que abriesen las puertas para poder entrar.

Elizabeth se sentía incómoda. El pantalón que al final la habían convencido de usar le quedaba demasiado ajustado para su gusto. El lado positivo era que le alargaba las piernas y la hacía lucir delgada, por más que ya lo era. La malo era que casi todo el resto de la gente iba de blanco, negro o gris, y ella estaba de verde. No le molestaba el color, tampoco le molestaba llamar un poco la atención, pero prefería otros tipos de colores. El verde contrastaba con su clara piel, resaltando sus ojos negros y sus ondas color chocolate rojizo. Jane la había maquillado, poniéndole mucha máscara de pestañas y delineador, causando un efecto drástico. Se sentía observada.

–Lizzy, tranquilizate, te ves muy bien, no como otras –comentó Charlotte, señalando con la cabeza a una chica con dos varones que se encontraban a la izquierda de las chicas.

La chica de la izquierda tenía su pelo rojizo, con reflejos rubios teñidos, suelto de una forma descontrolada. Un minúsculo vestido escarlata no dejaba demasiado a la imaginación, y los tacos mostraban su desesperación por ser más alta. Sus dos acompañantes diferían mucho de ella.

Uno estaba sonriendo. Con el cabello rubio algo despeinado, ojos azules, y piel bronceada, parecía pertenecer más a un ambiente de playa que a una formal asamblea, por más que su traje era de muy buen gusto.

El otro no estaba sonriendo. Tenía una cara de estar sufriendo, que no le restaba belleza a sus ojos color ámbar. Con el pelo negro y la tez bronceada como la de su amigo, tenía un aire tan formal que lo podrían haber hecho pasar por presidente real, y si no hubiera sido por su corta edad, hubiera sido totalmente creíble.

El rubio se dio vuelta, y se fijó en las tres chicas que lo estaban mirando. Una era sencilla, si bien no era hermosa, tenía una expresión de sensatez e inteligencia notable. La segunda, Elizabeth, tenía una mueca burlona en el rostro que la volvía interesante, y sus brillantes ojos negros relucían. Pero fue la tercera la que le llamó la atención. Alta, rubia y simplemente el paradigma de la belleza perfecta personificado con una bondad que irradiaba a su alrededor.

Charles esperó poder verla otra vez.

– ¿Hermano, qué mirás? –preguntó Caroline.

Él no respondió, se limitó a sonreír de una forma algo tonta.

– ¿Darcy, qué le pasa?

–No sé –dijo él, que tenía la vista perdida por algún lejano lugar de pensamiento.

– ¡Will, este lugar está repleto de chicas bellas! –comentó entusiastamente Charles, sin quitarle la vista de encima a Jane.

–Esa rubia es la única más o menos linda –observó con su ojo crítico.

–La de verde no es fea –dijo, apuntando a Elizabeth.

–Tolerable, pero no lo suficientemente como para tentarme –respondió, sin darse cuenta que ella estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para escucharlo. Sus ojos negros se clavaron en él con furia. Y él se dio cuenta de lo extraordinariamente profundos que era los ojos de ella, por más que no lo quiso admitir.

Jane sintió un flash desde alguna parte venir. Inmediatamente, las tres chicas de la delegación de Longbourn vieron que se les acercaba un chico no muy alto, de rostro gracioso, con cámara de fotos en mano. Colgaba de su cuello una tarjeta de color negro.

– ¡Hola chicas! Yo soy Fitzwilliam, y soy parte de la prensa del Modelo de Naciones Unidas, así que me van a ver por todas partes sacando fotos –se presentó alegremente.

–Bueno, pero a las fotos se las sacás a Jane –dijo Elizabeth, señalando a su hermana, riéndose muy divertida por la cara que puso Fitzwilliam, "shockeado ante la belleza de Jane Bennet", sacándole una foto.

Desde cerca, Caroline escuchaba todo atentamente, igual que su hermano Charles, pero lo hacían por diferentes razones. Mientras que Charles escuchaba solo para poder averiguar quién era esa chica rubia y por sentir el sonido de su voz, Caroline se ponía verde de envidia de que a ella todavía nadie de prensa había venido a sacarle fotos. Darcy trataba de concentrarse en sus apuntes, por más que ya se los sabía, y que en realidad lo que no podía sacarse de la cabeza eran esos furiosos e indignados ojos negros.

Entonces, unos chicos de su edad con tarjetas rojas colgando del cuello abrieron las puertas de Netherfield, haciéndoles señas de que pasasen.

–Adelante, delegados –dijeron estos, que eran las autoridades.

Las chicas y chicos se dirigieron adentro. Allí, los condujeron a un salón de actos, en el cuál las chicas se sentaron juntas en una fila, y los de Pemberley en la fila de adelante.

Cuando ya todos se hubieron sentado, una señora de cierta edad tomó el micrófono. Lucía una ropa extremadamente rebuscada y extravagante, excesiva para esa hora de la mañana, las pesadas joyas insinuaban riqueza y ostentación de mal gusto. Carraspeó un par de veces con tal de que le prestasen atención.

–Buenos días a todos, soy la presidenta de Rosings, el comité organizador de este vigésimo primero Modelo de Naciones Unidas, y quería decir unas palabras antes de dar comienzo a los debates –habló solemnemente con una voz de tono autoritario y desagradable, que causó en Elizabeth instantáneamente un profundo prejuicio negativo.

Siendo las palabras molestas para ella, se ocupó en observar a la gente que la rodeaba. A su lado, un chico de su edad miraba con adoración a la presidenta del comité. Era muy feo, no sólo por sus rasgos, pero también por su expresión petulante. De tanto en tanto, asentía reverenciosamente durante el discurso.

No muy lejos, había un chico de cabello dorado y ojos verdes parado. Tenía una tarjeta roja, lo que significaba que era una autoridad. Cuando la descubrió mirándolo, le guiñó el ojo a Elizabeth.

Y, al fin, terminó el discurso.

–Dígame, Srta. Delegada, ¿ha escuchado alguna vez un mejor discurso? Siempre es un placer escuchar a la presidenta de Rosings, siempre tan elegante, tan refinada –le dijo repentinamente el presuntuoso y desagradable chico que se sentaba al lado de Lizzy.

–Encantador –respondió ella, tratando de que no se diera cuenta de la ironía, y de no reírse, el hombre ese la había tratado de usted.

– ¿De qué asamblea es? –le preguntó él esperanzado.

–"A" –fue su respuesta, mientras rogaba que no le tocase estar junto a él.

–Represento a la honorable delegación de Kent en la comisión "B" de la Asamblea General, es una pena no estar junto a usted –comentó, mientras Elizabeth no pudo disimular su alegría.

_Pobre Charlotte_, pensó ella.

–Y ahora, los delegados de la comisión "A", se van a retirar a la asamblea junto a las autoridades correspondientes, que van a tener sus carteles en alto –dijo la presidenta de Rosings.

Elizabeth se puso de pie al ver que el rubio que era autoridad tenía en alto un cartel que decía COMISIÓN "A". Leyó que su tarjeta decía _George Wickham_. No se dio cuenta, pero la siguió Darcy, sentado delante de ella.

Luego, los delegados de la comisión "B" se retiraron a su recinto, dejando a los embajadores juntos.

Jane pudo observar que el lindo rubio de adelante, Bingley, seguía en el salón de actos, lo que significaba que también era un embajador. Como el salón estaba bastante vacío, una autoridad pidió que se acercasen, para poder hablar más cómodamente. Jane, inocentemente, se sentó al lado de él.

Bingley vio cómo la hermosa chica que había divisado antes se sentaba a su lado. Se sintió muy afortunado, y sin que ella se diera cuenta, trató de leer la etiqueta de su carpeta, para ver su nombre, mas, no lo logró.

–Embajadores, cuando llame el nombre de su delegación, por favor, acérquense que les voy a entregar las tarjetas de identificación –dijo la autoridad.

Jane se sentó derecha, teniendo mucho cuidado de no cruzar las piernas, esperando a ser llamada, también con la secreta esperanza de captar el nombre de la delegación del rubio a su lado. En otras ocasiones, ella se hubiera aventurado a preguntarle cortésmente, pero, en tal situación, no sabía cuál sería la manera correcta de conducirse.

–Delegación de Longbourn –llamó la autoridad.

Jane se levantó, sin saber cuántos ojos estaban fijos en ella. Decididamente, los ojos que con más fervor la miraban, eran los de Charles, que ansiaba saber más de ella. Celebró que fuese de Longbourn, la de Pemberley y ésta solían mantener diversos tipos de relaciones…

La autoridad le entregó a Jane una tarjeta blanca, que decía su nombre, seguido por "embajadora de Longbourn". Cuando se sentó, se lo colocó cuidadosamente en el cuello, haciendo que Bingley pudiese enterarse de su nombre.

En ese mismo instante, Elizabeth, luego de haber sido nombrada, estaba mirando cómo le entregaban una de las tarjetas verdes de delegados de la comisión "A" al desagradable chico que la había clasificado como "no lo suficientemente linda como para tentarlo". Furiosa de saber que iba a tener que estar con él hasta las nueve de la noche del domingo, sus ojos negros se clavaron en los ambarinos de él.

Él había escuchado que ella pertenecía a Longbourn casi con tanta atención como lo había hecho Charles, pero con motivos abruptamente diferentes. Él quería ir pensando en cómo atacar, ya que debía tener en mente que decir para poder ganar.

"Delegado de Pemberley", pensó ella, meditando formas de atacarlo, cuando él bajó del estrado.

Sobre lo que se dijo mientras las autoridades consejeras explicaban en qué consistía el modelo por si a alguien le quedaban dudas, no creo necesario profundizar, ya que ni Elizabeth ni Darcy prestaron demasiada atención. Bien era que ellos sabían cuáles eran sus tareas y cómo debían hacerlas.

Entró presidencia (compuesta por un presidente y dos vice presidentas) y la secretaria general, que pasó a dar su discurso y luego se fue. Presidencia se presentó, y comunicó:

–A continuación, invitamos que todas las delegaciones que deseen dar un discurso sobre la postura de su país sobre el tema del cambio climático, por favor, levanten los carteles con el nombre de sus delegaciones que están en sus asientos.

Elizabeth, sin pensarlo dos veces, levantó en alto su cartel. Lo mismo hizo Darcy, sólo que en vez de tener una sonrisa burlona en la cara, tenía una típica cara de seriedad absoluta, con algo de superioridad asumida.

Al cabo de un rato en que presidencia anotó los nombres de las delegaciones por hablar, dijo:

–Tiene la palabra el delegado de Pemberley.

Darcy se puso de pie con una altanería que le dio ganas de vomitar a Elizabeth. Con una sonrisa de exceso de confianza en sí mismo, comenzó a hablar por el micrófono.

–Sr. Presidente, por medio de su persona, daré mi discurso, no sin antes mencionar que me someteré a interpelación de carácter doble.

El presidente asintió.

Él habló de la postura de Pemberley sobre el cambio climático. Quería hacer que se creasen represas como método de evitar inundaciones, e hizo hincapié en la importancia de encontrar una forma de solucionar las sequías. Concluyó con que en su país se estaban ocupando de suavizar las consecuencias del calentamiento global.

–Muchas gracias –dijo él al micrófono al finalizar su discurso, con una sonrisa egocéntrica pegada en la cara.

–A usted, ahora, las delegaciones que deseen hacer uso de la primera interpelación, por favor, levanten sus carteles.

Obviamente, Elizabeth, que ya tenía en mente la forma de atacarlo, levantó en alto su cartel.

–Tiene la palabra la delegación de Grosvenor –comunicó el presidente.

Una de las autoridades le pasó el micrófono al delegado de aquella delegación.

–Sr. Presidente, mediante su excelentísima persona, me dirijo ante esta honorable asamblea para hacer uso de la primera interpelación –dijo de forma ridícula el delegado.

–Prosiga –habló presidencia.

–Delegado de Pemberley, me gustaría saber con qué fondos piensan financiar la investigación científica que ha mencionado para solucionar las sequías.

Darcy puso una cara de "¿para esto levantaste el cartel?", ya que esa pregunta era el típico cliché. Siempre la hacía alguien con tal de quedar bien.

–Sr. Presidente, con su autorización, me dirigiré a responderle al delegado de Grosvenor –el presidente asintió. –Como todos deberían saber, Pemberley posee vastos recursos que le permiten disfrutar de una posición económica envidiable, por lo que no necesita ningún proyecto especial para recaudar fondos. Muchas gracias.

"¿Cómo puede ser que sea tan creído de refregárselo en la cara a los países más pobres que a él le chorrea el dinero en su "país"?", pensó Elizabeth, indignada.

–A usted, levanten los carteles las delegaciones que deseen hacer uso de la segunda y última interpelación –pidió el presidente.

Elizabeth se aseguró de levantarlo bien en alto, no podía dejar pasar esa oportunidad de tirar una bomba como la que tenía planeada.

–Tiene la palabra la delegación de Longbourn.

Wickham, autoridad, le pasó el micrófono a ella, quien recordó que debía mantener el cartel en alto mientras hablaba.

–Sr. Presidente, mediante su persona es que haré uso de la segunda interpelación –presidencia asintió. –Delegado, usted habló sobre cómo sobrellevar las consecuencias del cambio climático, pero no mencionó el hecho de que a los problemas hay que solucionarlos de raíz, hay que solucionar las causas antes que las consecuencias. Me pregunto, sabiendo que Pemberley es uno de los países que más dióxido de carbono emite, ¿plantea alguna solución eficaz para este problema?

Darcy se quedó boquiabierto. La chica linda pero no lo suficiente, por más que tenía bellos ojos, le había hecho una de esas preguntas imposibles de responder. ¿Quién se lo hubiese esperado? Por lo pronto, no él.

Elizabeth sabía que él no podía defender una postura indefendible, así que esperó con su típica sonrisa burlona, tratando de contener la risa ante su cara.

–Sr. Presidente, es por medio de su envestidura que le contestaré a la delegada de Longbourn.

–Prosiga.

–Delegada de Longbourn, Pemberley está completamente preocupado por los niveles de dióxido de carbono emitidos y planea reducirlos. Gracias.

Darcy se quedó parado en el estrado, esperando que la delegada gritase "moción subsecuente", ya que la respuesta que acababa de dar no respondía la pregunta de ella. Mas, ella no emitió sonido, sólo se sentó muy complacida de saber que él no la había podido superar.

–Gracias a usted, delegado, puede descender del estrado –indicó presidencia.

Darcy se sentó en su lugar, que, cómo era alfabéticamente, estaba más atrás que el de Lizzy. Nunca le quitó sus ojos de encima durante todo el trayecto. Él no sabía qué pensar. ¿Era posible que le hubiese hecho eso, pero no decir una moción subsecuente? ¿Por qué no dejaba de sonreír? ¿Por qué sus hermosos ojos brillaban más que nunca?

Así que tomó una de las hojas especiales que le habían entregado en una carpeta, y comenzó a escribir.

Por su parte, Elizabeth estaba prestando bastante atención a la delegación en el estrado, queriendo interpelarlos, por más que sabía que no la iban a llamar a ella. De tanto en tanto, sintió una par de ojos posarse en ella. Levantó la mirada, y vio que Wickham la miraba, y le guiñó el ojo otra vez. Elizabeth miró hacia abajo. Darcy, que lo estaba viendo todo, se enojó de repente, sin saber porqué.

Le entregó el papel a una de las autoridades más cercanas. Ésta lo leyó rápidamente, y se lo pasó a Wickham, quien también lo leyó. Por alguna extraña razón, le quitó la sonrisa. Se lo entregó a Elizabeth silenciosamente.

Ella lo leyó para sí, fijándose en la perfecta caligrafía.

_MENSAJE_

_Delegación que lo envía: Pemberley_

_Delegación que lo recibe: Longbourn_

_Delegada de Longbourn: Me gustaría hacerle una pregunta, ¿por qué dejó que yo descendiera del estrado sin responder correctamente su pregunta, sabiendo que existe la Moción Subsecuente?_

Entonces ella se puso a componer su respuesta. Sonriendo maliciosamente.

Al cabo de un par de minutos, William abrió el mensaje.

_MENSAJE_

_Delegación que lo envía: Longbourn_

_Delegación que lo recibe: Pemberley_

_Delegado de Pemberley: La respuesta es tan simple que parece estar en mayúsculas. __**YO NO SOY**__**C**__omo apa__**R**__enta __**U**__st__**E**__d ser__**L**__o, ¿entendido?_

Había algo en la oración que no tenía sentido, así que lo leyó con atención. Fijándose en que había algunas letras en mayúscula y remarcadas. YO NO SOY C-R-U-E-L. No pudo evitar reírse del ingenio de la chica.

Entonces, mientras pensaban en sus mensajes, presidencia pidió que se pusieran de pie para poder retirarse.

–Delegados, pónganse en filas, para poder acudir al refrigerio.

Elizabeth quiso saber la hora, ¿no eran como las nueve de la mañana todavía? Demasiado temprano como para almorzar. Se acordó que tenía el celular apagado, y como no usaba reloj se sintió perdida.

Wickham pasó por delante de ella, entonces ella lo llamó.

–Disculpe, ¿sabe qué hora es?

–Es la una de la tarde –respondió sonriendo cautivadoramente.

A Lizzy le pareció que el tiempo había pasado volando.

Darcy se había enojado una vez más por alguna incomprensible razón. Está bien, odiaba a George Wickham, ¿pero por qué le molestaba que hablase con la de Longbourn?

.

**Hola de nuevo!!!!!!!**

**Gracias por sus reviews: Aldi y Embajador cara–caída, son los únicos que leyeron mi loco fic… jeje, no sé que tiene de loco…**

**En fin, espero que les guste este capítulo, dejen reviews y nada, **

**Fer**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola!!!!!!!**

**Capítulo muy largo para mis LEFSPLALOs queridos (para ver que significa lean hasta el final). En este cap aparece lo que todos ustedes estaban esperando… jajaj, hablo como si tuviera miles de lectores en vez de tres… jjaj, lean y descubran:**

**.**

**Delegados, ¡Las formas!:**

**Una **_**trágica**_** historia de amor dentro de un Modelo de Naciones Unidas.**

. . .

3. Día 1: Tarde:

Todos estaban formando filas para buscar su comida en el patio que se encontraba fuera del salón de actos en el que se había llevado a cabo el debate. También estaba comunicado a dónde se encontraban los embajadores, las Salas de Tratados Internacionales, y el salón de actos de la comisión "B".

Elizabeth giraba su cabeza hacia todos los lados, con tal de encontrar a alguien de su delegación. Ya no soportaba mantenerse callada, y menos tener que guardarse para sí su heroica interpelación. Darcy la miraba confundido. No entendía por qué estaba tan desesperada por encontrar a alguien.

Ella logró ver entre las multitudes, la fila de los embajadores, en donde Jane hablaba con el lindo rubio que resultó ser Charles. Jane se mostraba tímida ante las amabilidades y elogios de Bingley. Charlotte, por su parte, escuchaba con cara de pedir socorro al insoportable de Kent.

Una vez con la comida, las tres se juntaron.

–Gracias al cielo, ¡ya no estoy escuchando a Collins! –comentó Charlotte.

– ¿Collins? –le preguntó Lizzy.

–El de Kent –fue su simple respuesta.

–Ah –dijeron las demás a modo de asentimiento.

– ¡No saben lo que me pasó! –gritó contenta Elizabeth.

Jane le hizo una seña de que bajara la voz, ya que no era prudente.

–Casi mato a un delegado con la bomba que le tiré –dijo Lizzy entre risas.

– ¿Bomba?

–La mejor interpelación que hayan escuchado nunca –explicó sonando orgullosa.

Entonces, hizo que todas se callaran. Había visto que Darcy y Bingley se acercaban, por lo que las arrastró atrás de una especie de pared para que pudieran ver sin ser vistas.

–Ese es el delegado de Pemberley, el que ataqué –susurró Lizzy.

– ¡El otro es su embajador, Charles! –murmuró entusiasmadamente Jane.

–Volví a ver a la chica más linda del modelo –escucharon decir a Charles, que estaba sentado en una banco junto a su amigo.

– ¿La rubia? –preguntó Will.

–Sí, la embajadora de Longbourn.

Lizzy sonrió hacia Jane. Ella miró para abajo tímidamente.

– ¿Longbourn? –dijo con una mueca de disgusto Darcy, lo que hizo que la sonrisa de Elizabeth creciera aún más.

– ¿Qué tenés en contra de esa delegación?

–Nada, sólo que me interpeló mi discurso –respondió él sin entrar en detalles.

– ¿Quién es?

–No la veo ahora, pero era la de verde que antes estaban con "tu bella embajadora".

–Will, Charles, ¡gracias por esperarme! –se quejó la del vestido rojo, que acababa de acercarse.

–Caroline, no te habíamos visto –mintió Darcy con cara de nada.

– ¡Me dieron un _sándwich_! –gritó furiosa, pero era obvio que lo que quería era ser el centro de atención.

– ¿Y? –le preguntó Charles.

– ¡Eso no está en mi dieta!

Ella se sentó arriba de sus piernas, de una forma bastante poco decorosa, que le sacaron las ganas de comer su sándwich a Elizabeth. Will, trató de moverse, sentándose más lejos, dejándola entre medio de él y Bingley.

Ella lo miró con una mueca ofendida.

–Nos van a sacar puntos –trató Charles de explicar la actitud evasiva de William.

Las tres chicas decidieron que ya habían visto lo suficiente y se fueron al baño a hacer lo que hacen las mujeres cuando dicen que van al baño: a hablar de chismes, a sacarle mano a la gente y a mirarse en el espejo.

– ¿Vieron? ¿No se la merecía el delegado ese por ser tan desagradable? –se rió Elizabeth al entrar al baño que estaba vacío.

– ¿Qué hizo él de malo? –inocentemente preguntó Jane.

– ¿No te fijaste que está con esa _gata_? ¿Quién que no sea desagradable deja que una de _esas _se le siente arriba? –dijo ella levantando las cejas.

–No puedo creer que sea desagradable siendo amigo de Charles, además, fue ella la que se sentó sin ser invitada –comentó Jane en tono de voz romántico.

– ¿Charles? ¿El rubio? –preguntó Charlotte.

–Sí, estuve hablando mucho con él, e hicimos un par de tratados –respondió tratando de sonar formal.

–La _gata_ de la delegada de la comisión "B" de esa delegación es una hueca –contó Charlotte, por su parte.

– ¿Sí? ¿Qué dijo? –preguntó curiosamente Elizabeth, ya que le encantaba reírse de la gente así. Los "top", que en realidad no tenían una pizca de cerebro.

–Por poco dijo de darles _tortas_ a los pobres, ya que no alcanzaba el _pan –_hizo referencia a María Antonieta.

–Me imagino que vos entonces hiciste que rodaran cabezas, ¿no? –comentó Elizabeth muy sanguinariamente.

–Toda la asamblea se reía de ella, es más, creo que la presidenta tuvo que tomar un sorbo de agua para poder guardar la compostura. ¡Lo peor del caso es que ella ni se dio cuenta! Yo hubiera preferido quedarme callada –sensatamente observó Charlotte.

Sintieron desde afuera que las autoridades llamaban a todos. El refrigerio ya se había acabado.

Lamentaron que cada una debió seguir su camino, pero Jane les aseguró que pronto, habiendo firmado los tratados pendientes, iba a ir a acompañarlas de a ratos.

Jane, mientras se dirigía a la sala de Tratados Internacionales, se encontró con Charles.

–Creo que ahora nos dejan libres para firmar los tratados que nos quedan pendientes y acompañar a nuestros delegados, ¿no? –dijo casualmente él, con el fin de entablar una conversación.

–Supongo –fue la sencilla respuesta de Jane, que, aunque breve, encandiló a Bingley por la sonrisa que la acompañaba.

– ¿A qué comisión de la Asamblea General vas a ir primero? –preguntó con la idea de copiarle.

–Creo que voy a ir a la "A", a estar con mi hermana, Elizabeth.

– ¡Yo también voy a ir a esa! Voy a visitar a mi mejor amigo, Will. ¿Cuál es tu hermana? ¿La vi yo? –quiso saber él, tan sólo para no dejar de hablar con ella.

–Tiene el pelo color caoba con ondas, piel blanca, ojos negros, y está vestida con una blusa verde –sonrió Jane, pensando en lo observada que se sentía antes Lizzy por el color de su ropa.

– ¡Ah! Sí sé quién es –dijo pensando en la mueca sarcástica de la chica que no le parecía lo suficientemente linda a Darcy, pero sabiendo que seguramente iban a tener química.

. . .

Elizabeth se sentó en su lugar, tratando de dejar de pensar en esa persona en la que no debía estar pensando.

"Ese de Pemberley es altamente detestable, no merece que me preocupe lo que haya dicho u hecho", se reprochó a sí misma cuando se encontró sacando conjeturas de la relación que podían mantener él y la chica del minivestido rojo.

Miró hacia el techo, deleitándose con las magníficas molduras blancas y doradas del cielo raso del salón de actos, que en verdad se parecía más a un pequeño teatro. Los asientos rojos de terciopelo, los pisos de oscura madera reluciente, los cortinados color vino, todo era demasiado impactante como para no ser observado.

Mientras miraba hacia todos lados, sus ojos se toparon con un par color ámbar, que la miraban con una expresión intrigada. ¿Por qué Darcy la estaba mirando? ¿La tomaba por loca de tanto mirar para todas partes?

La respuesta a esas preguntas, en cambio, no era ninguna que Elizabeth hubiese podido adivinar. Darcy ya tenía los ojos puestos en ella, quería ver qué hacía, claro, sin reconocerlo ante sí mismo. Cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba admirando el arte arquitectónico del recinto, se sintió sorprendido, ya que no era cosa corriente que chicas de su edad se detuviesen a mirar ese tipo de detalles. Cuando se giró un poco para atrás, pudo ver con qué cara de adoración inspeccionaba todo, hasta que, cuando sus ojos se encontraron, ambos tuvieron la mente en blanco.

Rápidamente, ella miró hacia adelante otra vez, para encontrarse con una autoridad que les pedía que recibiesen de pie a la presidencia.

Luego, anunció que tenía la palabra la delegación de Chatsworth.

Ambos, Lizzy y William, escucharon atentamente, y pensaron ingeniosas preguntas para "atacar" a la delegada en el estrado, por lo que, cuando no fueron llamados para ninguna de las dos interpelaciones, se sintieron un poco decepcionados.

Por el momento en que la delegada de Chatsworth estaba respondiendo la segunda interpelación, algunos embajadores aparecieron por una de las entradas laterales. Entre ellos, venían hablando Jane y Charles.

–Lizzy, ¿cómo va todo? –preguntó plácidamente Jane al tomar asiento junto a su hermana.

–Mal. Hacía como dos horas que estaba levantando el cartel y no me llamaron –se quejó con un enojo a modo de broma la aludida, tratando muy fuerte de no reírse.

Lizzy notó cómo Wickham las miraba a ambas en vez de prestar atención a lo que sucedía en el resto del recinto.

–Delegada, no olvide que no debe cruzar las piernas –dijo divertido a Elizabeth, feliz de encontrar la excusa perfecta de mirarle las piernas.

Lizzy, impensadamente, hizo caso. Jane la miró atónita.

– ¿Hiciste caso sin quejarte?

Ella no contestó, pero ensoñadoramente perdió la vista hacia delante.

Jane sospechó que algo debía pasarle, por lo que volteó a ver de vuelta a la autoridad, Wickham. Notó que no era feo, más bien lindo. ¿Pasaría algo entre él y su hermana?

–Ahora, tiene la palabra la delegación de Longbourn –dijo trágicamente el presidente, haciendo que casi se sobresaltara Elizabeth. Ella tomó sus papeles, y tendiéndole el cartel a Jane se dirigió al estrado con paso seguro, a pesar de los altísimos tacos. Su embajadora la siguió, haciendo que Lizzy agradeciera no tener que subir al estrado sola.

–Sr. Presidente, mediante su persona es que me dirigiré a esta asamblea para dar el discurso de mi delegación, no sin antes recordar que me someteré a interpelación de carácter doble –el presidente asintió, cuando Elizabeth dijo por el micrófono, sin poder evitar sentirse cohibida por la resonancia de su voz en los parlantes, no obstante, asegurada por la presencia de Jane a su lado, comenzó a hablar con entereza y decisión.

En esos momentos, Darcy se burlaba de la cara de Charles, cuyos ojos seguían a Jane a donde fuera que fuese ella. Pero, no podía dejar de pensar que los de él tampoco se despegaban de esa chica de blusa verde, de brillantes ojos negros que, cuando se veía ante una injusticia, eran capaces de asesinar con tan sólo una mirada mortífera. Subconscientemente, se preguntó a sí mismo cuántos estaban mirando a la hermosa rubia, y cuántos a su singular hermana de ojos negros.

Darcy se sumergió en el dulce sonido de la voz de ella, sin escapársele ninguna palabra, pensando orgullosamente cómo podía corresponderle el vivaz ataque que ella le había hecho a su discurso.

Elizabeth habló del cambio climático, enfatizando que el problema se debía a las causas que no eran atendidas por las grandes potencias, implícitamente refiriéndose a Pemberley. Se refirió a la inocencia de países como el suyo, que estaban todavía en vías de desarrollo, en estas causas, y se declaró ser víctima de las consecuencias. Su discurso era perfecto, si bien un poco aventurado, un poco rígido y por demás firme y consistente. No había demasiados puntos flacos por donde atacar. Todas las delegaciones, especialmente las de delegados, la miraron fijamente en muestra de admiración a lo largo de todo su discurso. Su sola presencia, por más que William no quería verlo, traía consigo respetabilidad.

El presidente llamó a los delegados que quisieran hacer la primera interpelación, para lo que Darcy levantó su cartel.

–Tiene la palabra la delegación de Pemberley.

Una autoridad que intentó coquetear con Darcy al acercarse, le entregó un micrófono. Charles se paró a su lado, con el cartel en alto.

–Sr. Presidente, con su autorización me dispondré a hacer uso de la primera interpelación.

–Adelante.

–Srta. Delegada de Longbourn, con mucha seguridad usted afirmó que su país es claramente inocente ante el cambio climático, ¿qué dice de las fábricas de Longbourn, que al tener maquinarias antiguas emiten grandes cantidades de gases de efecto invernadero? ¿Por qué, en vez de invertir en causas poco claras, no invierten en maquinarias ecológicas, y en prohibir las viejas?

–Sr. Presidente, con su aprobación, me dirigiré a responderle al delegado.

–Prosiga.

–Los países en vías de desarrollo sí intentan invertir en maquinarias modernas, pero, son las grandes potencias las que hacen que estas tengan precios imposibles de pagar, con tal de obtener mayores ganancias. Respecto a las "causas poco claras", supongo que debería fijarse más atentamente que los fondos son destinados a la educación y salud de la población. Muchas gracias, espero haber respondido su pregunta –habló Elizabeth sin titubear, sonriendo.

–Sí, muchas gracias –respondió Darcy, sin atreverse a ver la mirada triunfante de Elizabeth.

Cuando él tomó asiento, Bingley le reprochó:

– ¿Qué te hizo esa linda chica para que intentases de asesinarla con esas rebuscadas preguntas?

Darcy no emitió sonido.

–Creo que estás enojado porque es más inteligente que vos –susurró por lo bajo.

– ¿Esa chica más inteligente que yo? Aprenderse un par de respuestas de memoria no te hace inteligente.

–Dudo que vos mismo creas que se aprendió de memoria esa respuesta, especialmente teniendo en cuenta que sólo a vos se te ocurriría preguntar algo semejante.

Will no lo admitió, pero sabía que Charles tenía razón.

Luego de eso, otra delegación fue llamada para interpelar a Longbourn, pero con una pregunta más sencilla, comprensible y piadosa que la del altanero delegado de Pemberley. Lizzy respondió con presteza. Sorprendiendo, una vez más, a todos.

–Gracias, pueden descender del estrado –dijo el presidente, sin hacer que Elizabeth pudiera respirar normalmente, temiendo una letal "moción de procedimiento", que servía, entre otras cosas, para pedir una tercera interpelación "con el fin de enriquecer el debate". Mas eso no ocurrió.

Los ojos de Will se fijaron inevitablemente en Lizzy, y la siguió con la vista hasta que tomó asiento, acompañada por Jane. Pero, se enfureció de ver que el cretino de Wickham, el mujeriego y a la vez ex novio de Caroline, miraba a Elizabeth como su nueva presa.

Cuando Jane se retiró para visitar a Charlotte, Charles le dijo a Will:

–Creo que ya es hora de que vaya a visitar a mi hermana.

– ¿Justo ahora? Tuviste todo el tiempo para irte, pero como recién ahora la embajadora rubia que sonríe demasiado se va, vos la tenés que seguir inevitablemente –se rió Darcy de él, tratando de no pensar más en Elizabeth.

Durante el resto del debate no ocurrieron demasiadas cosas lo suficientemente relevantes como para ser narradas, simplemente porque a ninguno de los dos se les cedió la palabra, teniendo en cuenta que eran los que más habían hablado de todos. Ambos se encontraban ligeramente indignados por el hecho de ser prácticamente ignorados en mesa de presidencia, cuando en realidad no se daban cuenta que era porque querían darle a otros también la oportunidad. Ambos, igualmente tercos, estaban convencidos que se trataba de algún extraño tipo de complot, o bien, un repentino e injustificado odio por parte del presidente.

–Hoy, Viernes 2 de octubre de 2009, siendo las nueve horas, tres minutos, doy por finalizado el debate en particular del día de hoy –comunicó el presidente, golpeando con su martillo de madera la mesa.

Se retiraron en el ya acostumbrado orden, y se encontraron con que una multitud se juntaba en un rincón del patio. ¿Qué pasaba?

Mientras que Darcy decidió quedarse atrás, todo el resto de los delegados se abalanzó ante la multitud con tal de averiguar qué sucedía. Elizabeth vio que cerca de ella pasaba ese hombre gracioso, Fitzwilliam, con un montón de papeles doblados en sus manos, que iba a repartiendo a la muchedumbre desesperada.

– ¿Me das tres? –le pidió Lizzy, al darse cuenta que era el diario del día 1 de las Naciones Unidas.

–Claro –sonrió él, pasándole lo que pedía.

Con los diarios entre las manos, salió del grupo de gente para encontrarse con Jane, que estaba acompañada por Charlotte. Le pasó uno a cada una, y mientras ellas se pusieron a leer, Lizzy lo metió dentro de su bolso, y se dedicó a observar a la gente.

Ya harta de estar doce horas en el mismo edificio, tomó a Jane y Charlotte de la mano y las arrastró hasta un taxi, sin escuchar lo que éstas le trataban de decir.

Estuvo pensando con cara de absoluta seriedad en absolutamente nada mientras estaban en el taxi, es más, ni se dio cuenta cuando se había bajado Charlotte.

–Lizzy, ¿Lizzy? –la llamó Jane cuando ella no respondía.

– ¿Qué? –preguntó sobresaltada al encontrarse ya en la calle de su casa.

–Despertate.

Entraron en la casa, y se sentaron a comer unos sandwiches que les había dejado su madre en la mesa. Jane, con una mano comía y con la otra tenía al diario.

– ¿No te cansaste ya de leerlo? –le preguntó súbitamente divertida Lizzy.

– ¿Vos no lo leíste?

–No. No tengo la más pálida idea de qué dice.

–Leelo –fue la instrucción de Jane.

En silencio, Elizabeth comenzó a leer.

**. . .**

_The ONU Times: un diario sofisticado para los bestias de los delegados y embajadores._

_Por Prensa (a.k.a. Fitzwilliam, Zeus, Todopoderoso, genio, etc. ¿?) (a.k.a.= also known as = también conocido como)_

_Sabemos todos porqué estamos aquí. Entonces, ¿para qué repetir? ¿Qué se puede decir de introducción de este desastre de diario? Ah, sí, me obligaron a mí a escribir un par de esas tontas palabras introductorias que nunca nadie se molesta en leer. Así que ya fue, mejor nos dedicamos a la sección de CHISMES ONUeros…_

_¿Qué le pasó en el pelo a la delegada de Thornfield? Todas las delegaciones se sienten disminuidas por el hecho de no poder ver lo que sucede delante de la melena. Llamado a la solidaridad, alguien preste una planchita._

_Se han recibido alrededor de mensajitos de amor para George… ¿qué George? ¿Será el tal Wickham, autoridad de la Asamblea A? Chicas, la mala noticia es que es soltero, así que ya no es más interesante._

_Blanco, negro, gris, blanco, negro, gris, ¡rojo! ¡Verde! Delegadas, ya se sabe que en realidad a la ONU se viene mostrar la ropa, pero, ¿hace falta vestirse como una top model de verde o una barata de rojo? Por favor… ¡no se cambien!_

_Se comenta por ahí que el debate en la asamblea A se volvió, en algunos momentos, bastante intenso… ¿por qué será que Pemberley atacó tan descaradamente a Longbourn sin resultado? Delegado, desista, la de Longbourn es demasiado inteligente para vos._

_Los MÁS del día de la fecha:_

_La más linda: Embajadora de Longbourn_

_El más "conversador": Delegado de Kent, comisión "B"_

_El más "fachero": Embajador de Pemberley_

_El más codiciado: Delegado de Pemberley, comisión "A"_

_La mejor vestida: Delegada de Longbourn, comisión "A"_

_La más desubicada: … creo que ya todos lo saben…_

_La autoridad masculina más hot: Wickham_

_En fin, recuerden que prensa es lo más, prensa domina el mundo, prensa lo sabe todo, nada se le escapa a prensa, y último pero no menos importante, prensa es sobornable (se aceptan tortas de cualquier tipo)._

**. . .**

– ¡Me estás cargando! ¡Aparezco un montón de veces! –se rió Elizabeth al terminar de leerlo.

– ¿Por qué será? –sonrió Jane.

–Ah, claro, acá habló la embajadora más linda que tiene rendido a sus pies al más fachero.

–No digás eso, sabés que no se fija en mí.

–Es verdad, pero, como no se fija en vos seguramente es gay y está atrás de su "amiguito", el tal Darcy.

–Me contaron que ese tipo es millonario, y que es el más popular de su escuela –comentó Jane, cambiando de tema.

– ¿Y eso nos importa porque? –dijo ridículamente Elizabeth antes de irse a bañar, cuando, al reírse de sus propias palabras se tiró sobre el pantalón, que en realidad era de Jane la gaseosa que estaba tomando. Elizabeth insultó.

– ¡No puedo creer que sea tan tonta! ¡Cómo puede ser que no me haya ensuciado el pantalón en todo el día, pero, justo ahora vengo a manchármelo!

Jane se rió, tratando de no pensar en que mañana Lizzy iba a tener que usar una de las polleras, y que iba a ser su trabajo convencerla.

.

**¿Y? ¿Delegados y/o embajadores? ¿Les gustó? El diario es malísimo… ¿me llamarán de prensa para que sea su escritora? Jajaj, lo dudo…**

**Por fin llegó el diario, lo más esperado para los VAMPLEDs, los Van Al Modelo Para Leer El Diario. Sí, prensa es Dios.**

**Espero que el embajador vendido de la República popular democrática federal ex yugoslava unida independiente de la grandiosidad de LAOS no pueda hacer ni un tratado en el nacional… sorry, porque yo soy re top, yo me voy a Bs As… y las HUECAS de mis delegadas se quedan… te cuento: las huecas de tus delegadas son más inteligentes que vos! Jajaj, quiero ver la calidad del diario del nacional. S**LOVE**NIA RULES**

**LEFSPLALOs, reviewen! (nota: LEFSPLALO significa Leen El Fic Solo Porque La Autora Los Obliga)**

**Fer**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola!!!!!!!**

**Sólo subo porque Aldana está aburrida y no tiene nada para leer, y porque tengo lectores que no son ni lucía ni bruno, (mis compatriotas eslovenos que no dejan reviews!). Espero que les guste!**

**.**

**Delegados, ¡Las formas!:**

**Una **_**trágica**_** historia de amor dentro de un Modelo de Naciones Unidas.**

. . .

4. Día 2: Mañana:

– ¡Claro que te vas a poner eso! ¿Si no qué te vas a poner? –le gritó en voz paciente Jane a Lizzy.

– ¡No, no, no! ¡No me pienso poner una pollera! ¿No te enteraste que son muy incómodas?

– ¿No te enteraste que vos fuiste la que manchó el único pantalón?

Elizabeth miró el conjunto de ropa que estaba sobre la cama.

Una pollera tiro alto azul marino, con una camisa negra mangas cortas, unas cancanes negras opacas y tacos azul marino, como la pollera. De abrigo, la misma parte de arriba de traje que el otro día.

No hubiera sido tan terrible si no hubiese sido por la pollera. Lizzy no usaba nunca polleras, porque como era muy inquieta, odiaba estar incómoda.

Suspiró, no le quedaba otra opción.

**. . .**

– ¡Esto es una barbaridad! ¡Un escándalo! –se quejó con aires de diva Caroline, mientras hojeaba el diario cuando desayunaba con su hermano.

– ¿Qué pasó? –preguntó Bingley despreocupadamente.

– ¡Dice que la delegada de Longbourn de la "A" es más inteligente que Will! Y vos sabés que eso es imposible.

Bingley se rió.

–Vos porque no estabas ahí, si hubieras estado, habrías visto que eso es verdad. Ella dejó a Darcy como un tonto.

–Entonces ella debe ser una tonta por hacer que William quede mal. ¡No puedo creer cómo no defendés a tu amigo!

Charles ignoró lo que dijo.

–Para colmo, dice que vos y Will son el más fachero y el más codiciado, ¿y qué soy yo?

Charles se guardó para sus adentros la respuesta que creía correcta.

–Esto es cualquier cosa, no me fijé en la tal embajadora más linda, pero estoy segura que yo soy más linda que ella. Debe ser feísima.

–No lo creas. Yo la vi, y es verdaderamente hermosa –comentó Charles con cara de soñador.

– ¡No me digas que te gusta!

–Yo no dije nada –sonrió ambiguamente Bingley, al momento en que se preguntaba a sí mismo si ella sabía a quién se referían con lo del vestido rojo de "barata" y lo de desubicada. Se preguntó si en verdad era que no lo sabía, o era que no quería haberlo sabido.

**. . .**

– ¡Charlotte! ¡Acá estamos! –gritó Lizzy, al ver que ella las estaba buscando desorientada en la calle.

Después de saludarse efusivamente, por más que hacía sólo unas cuantas horas de la última vez que se habían visto, tocaron el tema del diario, y toda la controversia que traía con él.

– ¡Me sentí tan orgullosa de vos, Lizzy! –gritó emocionada Charlotte.

– ¿Por qué?

–Porque sos demasiado inteligente como para que un tarado como seguro lo es el de Pemberley te venza.

–Y, hablando de Pemberley, ¿qué opinan de la más desubicada?

– ¿La barata del vestido rojo? –se rió Charlotte.

Se rieron mucho, y agradecieron que todavía fuera temprano, y que todavía no había llegado mucha gente. Elizabeth, por más que era muy observadora, no logró darse cuenta que en el fondo Charlotte no estaba tan feliz como aparentaba. No era tan fácil para ella siempre ser la menos destacable del grupo. Tratando de disimular, comentó:

–Chicas, no saben lo que es sufrir de verdad, ustedes no tienen al loro de Kent en la misma asamblea. No saben lo que es sentir un constante y molesto zumbido detrás de tus orejas todo el tiempo –trató de hacerse la seria en broma, fallando al explotar de una risa, que trágicamente dejaba traslucir un tinte de tristeza imperceptible a los oídos de Lizzy, mas no para los de Jane, que siempre pensaba primero en los demás y luego en ella.

Bajaron de un taxi entonces Bingley y su hermana, que hoy estaba vestida con un poco más de seriedad y gusto, claro, por supuesto, sin exagerar, no iba a ser que la tomasen por difícil o seria.

Jane, naturalmente, los saludó con la mano, y ellos se unieron a su conversación luego de presentarse los unos a los otros.

–Así que ustedes son la más linda y la mejor vestida –comentó Caroline con un sarcasmo mal usado, haciendo que Jane pensase que lo decía con buenas intenciones.

–Sí, ¿vos no saliste en el diario? –preguntó con falsa cortesía Lizzy, sabiendo ya de antemano que no le iba a decir la respuesta.

–Iba a salir, pero pedí que no lo hiciesen, es muy bajo estar en el diario, especialmente en los chismes –miró despectivamente a Elizabeth, haciendo oídos sordos a lo que decía el diario sobre ella.

–Sí, es bajísimo, por eso es que tu otro delegado y tu embajador salieron –dijo bromeando Elizabeth.

–No, lo que es bajo es que la prensa sea tan sensacionalista, ¿cómo vos vas a ser más inteligente que_ Darcy_? –dejando en claro que se refería al delegado que había "interpelado" a Lizzy.

Elizabeth se preguntó si esa oxigenada sabría qué significaba "sensacionalista", pero no quiso discutir más sobre el tema, ya que se avecinó una persona. Una persona la que ella no deseaba ver, que por el contrario a lo que ella imaginaba, sí anhelaba verla a ella.

– ¡Will, llegaste! –se tiró Caroline dramáticamente en sus brazos.

–Darcy –saludó Charles con la cabeza, –ellas son Elizabeth, Charlotte y Jane –cuando dijo el nombre de esta última, se quedo mirándola, mientras los demás seguían hablando.

Lizzy se sintió incómoda cuando la juzgadora mirada ámbar de Darcy se clavó en sus ojos. ¿Por qué lo hacía? ¿No había dejado bastante en claro él que no la soportaba a ella? Ella no lo entendió, pero, igualmente, se tranquilizó al recordar que a los hombres no hay que entenderlos, porque sí tienen sentido, y que una mujer investigue algo con sentido es sumamente peligroso para la esencia de su femineidad. Acercarse a la cruda lógica masculina puede llegar a ser dañino para la pura e inmaculada incoherencia femenina.

–Este es mi amigo y delegado Darcy, no escuchen nada que les diga él. Todo lo que les diga va a ser inevitablemente verdad, y nada es más feo que escucharla, y menos viniendo de él que no sabe decorarla ni disfrazarla de ninguna manera para embellecerla.

–Basta, Charles, no seas tan ridículo –criticó Caroline, siempre defendiendo a Will, que se quedo callado, con el rostro indescifrable.

–Bingley, ¿cerrás la boca o me pongo a hablar de vos? Mirá que yo no voy a mentir.

Charles, con miedo, cerró la boca.

Caminaron hacia adentro, encontrándose en el patio interno en dónde se organizaban los refrigerios.

Los carteles levantados de las autoridades les indicaron que ahora cada uno debía seguir su camino.

Elizabeth, sin esperar a Darcy, se dirigió a su fila correspondiente. Darcy, sin querer dejarla ir, la siguió, parándose a su lado en la doble fila que formaban todos los delegados de la asamblea "A", sin decir una palabra. Desconcertando la mente de Lizzy.

¿Qué quería él? ¿No era que no la soportaba? ¿Por qué _rayos_ se paraba a su lado? ¿Por qué no dejaba de mirarla?

Ni siquiera el propio Darcy conocía la respuesta a esas preguntas, sino que era su subconsciente el que lo obligaba a actuar de esa manera tan estúpida. Al mirarla, quiso pegarse a sí mismo cuando se descubrió mirando las piernas de ella, que ahora no estaban ocultas tras un pantalón. ¿A qué se debía que esta insignificante chica, que no tenía más que un par de astutos y brillantes ojos negros afuera de lo normal, lo obligaba a quedarse como un tarado haciendo algo que normalmente nunca hacía, ya que ninguna mujer nunca era lo suficiente como para "tentarlo"?

De tanto pensar, ni el uno ni el otro se dio cuenta de observados que estaban siendo. Con todo lo que había salido en el diario de ambos, ya casi que se habían vuelto las "celebridades" del MNU (Modelo de Naciones Unidas). Los más osados, llegaron a imaginarse que entre estos dos aparentes enemigos había una química innegable, por lo que hubo unos cuantos que escribieron notitas con rumores inventados sobre estos dos delegados, mandándolas en el buzón de prensa en donde se depositaban los chismes, que estaba al lado de uno que decía "coimas para que no se publiquen chismes", sobre una mesa cercana a dónde se servía la comida.

Sin darse cuenta, Lizzy se encontró a sí misma ya sentada y levantando su cartel que decía Longbourn mientras la vice presidenta primera tomaba asistencia.

A diferencia del día anterior, sí les permitieron participar más en el debate, por más que ya lo que habían dicho había sido mucho. Lizzy, sin embargo, notó un cambio. Darcy no le dirigió la palabra a lo largo de todo el debate, ni siquiera para contradecirla.

Se sentían los ánimos, esta noche se venía la gran fiesta, el evento del siglo, ¡la fiesta del MNU! Por todo lo que había podido averiguar, en la fiesta del modelo todos se descontrolaban, solo para volver a la normalidad el domingo.

Pensando en eso, presidencia anunció que era hora del refrigerio.

En la fila para buscar las empanadas y el juguito de tetra-brick, Darcy hizo un descubrimiento. Sí, en ese momento, Will descubrió América al ver que Elizabeth se encontraba mirándolo con la vista perdida. Si bien para ella eso era algo normal, que hacía cuando analizaba personalidades, William lo tomó como un claro incentivo. Ella estaba coqueteando con él. Y él se estaba por dar por vencido.

**. . .**

Jane y Charles caminaban juntos hablando alegremente hacia donde estaba la comida.

–Te decía que no puedo entender por qué Darcy se porta como un tarado con tu hermana –dijo Bingley por enésima vez, tratando de excusar el absurdo comportamiento de su amigo hacia Elizabeth.

–No te hagas problema, que seguro a Lizzy no le importa. No sé cómo hace para que nada le afecte, simplemente se ríe de los problemas.

Charles pensó que Darcy no era un problema, que su actitud podía ser fácilmente explicada con una sola palabra, palabra que Will se negaba a reconocer.

– ¡Jane! ¡Salvadora! ¡No tenés una idea de lo aburrida que estoy, sin nadie con quién hablar! –gritó Lizzy al ver a su hermana, sin importarle que los demás la oyesen. Darcy la miró con interés, ¿era que ella hacía todo eso para llamar su atención? ¿Era que quería que él la "entretuviese"? No entendió.

–Lizzy, ¿podés parar de gritar? No quiero que nos descalifiquen antes de la mitad del segundo día –la retó Charlotte, que se acercaba, huyendo despavorida de los atemorizantemente insoportables comentarios de un tal delegado de Kent.

Cuando hubieron agarrado su comida, las tres chicas se alejaron a un banco para comer, dejando atrás a la delegación de Pemberley. Eso trajo tristeza para algunos, felicidad para otros, y pura indiferencia para el resto. Claro está que Jane, Charles y posiblemente Darcy fueron de los primeros, Elizabeth y Caroline de los segundos, y Charlotte del resto. No es necesario expresar los motivos de cada uno, ¿no?

Caroline, que acababa de llegar, se paró a un costado de Darcy. Se dio cuenta de que él no la estaba mirando, que mejor dicho ni siquiera la había notado acercarse. Ella vio que él tenía los ojos puestos en ese grupo de chicas de esa delegación… ¿Losvelt se llamaba? ¿O era Losbun? En fin, no le gustaba el hecho de que su "presa" estuviera divisando a otras chicas, especialmente cuando ellas no eran ni la mitad de linda que ella.

Cuando la de cabello caoba con ondas, Elizabeth, se levantó para tirar a la basura los restos de la comida, los ojos de Darcy la siguieron. Y fue por ello que Caroline entendió que su "presa" no estaba mirando a todas las chicas, sino a una sola, y ésta ni siquiera era la más "pasable" del grupo. Definitivamente, esa chica no tenía nada especial como para que Darcy se fijase en ella.

–Will, ¿no te enteraste que mirar a alguien así es de mala educación? –se burló Charles.

Darcy volvió a la realidad, haciéndose el que no entendía nada de lo que decía su amigo.

–Por favor, sé que por fin te estás interesando por una chica, no sólo la mirás para criticar a esta Elizabeth.

Darcy ignoró su comentario.

–Will, ¡esto es caer bajo! No puedo creer que te guste alguien tan ordinario, ¿qué tiene de especial? –chilló Caroline, indignada por el hecho de que _William Darcy _en vez de fijarse en ella se fijaba en una desconocida, sin nombre ni reputación.

–Células grises –sonrió enigmáticamente.

– ¿Por qué grises? Ese color está pasado de moda, ¿no viste lo que le pasó a Paris Hilton por vestirse de gris en la fiesta? ¡Salió criticada en todas las revistas! Yo me muero si me pasa. Definitivamente las células grises están pasadas de moda. Y yo estoy muy a la moda.

– ¿Ves? –le dijo entonces Darcy a Charles, dejando en claro la falta de neuronas de Caroline.

– ¿Sólo tiene células grises? ¿No tiene también unos brillantes ojos, además de otras cosas? –insinuó Charles, levantando las cejas repetidas veces.

Will se hartó de la plática. No le gustaba que los demás hablasen de los sentimientos de él. Y menos cuando lo que decían era puramente cierto.

**.**

**¿Y? ¿Les gustó? Estoy tan contenta de que haya habido otros lectores aparte de Lucia, Aldana y Bruno! (ya me estaba hartando de sus comentarios, joda!) No puedo creer que haya gente que lo lea si estar obligada por mí! Esto es increíble.**

**Si estás leyendo esto, te recomiendo que dejes un review para que esta **_**escritora**_** no se deprima.**

**Adiós, people!**

**Fer**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola!!!!!!!**

**Sí, su despreciable autora no está muerta. Efectivamente, esa desagradable persona que escribe este fic estuvo viva todo este tiempo, tratando de escribir este mísero, escaso y malo capítulo. ¡Que lo disfruten!**

**.**

**Delegados, ¡Las formas!:**

**Una **_**trágica**_** historia de amor dentro de un Modelo de Naciones Unidas.**

. . .

5. Día 2: Tarde y noche:

Jane miró a su hermana y luego se volvió a Darcy, cuyos ojos parecían estar atravesando a Elizabeth. Él se encontraba bastante distante, lo suficientemente lejos como para que Lizzy no se diera cuenta de su presencia, pero a la vez no tan lejos como para poder mirarse mutuamente con Charles.

Notó también que un rubio de tarjeta roja de autoridad, Wickham, tenía su vista puesta en su observada hermana. De tanto en tanto, miraba enojadamente a Darcy. Este último lo ignoraba olímpicamente.

– ¿Quién es ese chico, Lizzy? –le preguntó de la nada Jane, señalando al rubio.

–No sé, es una autoridad de mi comisión, y se llama George algo –respondió al voltearse a verlo. Al percatarse de que él la estaba mirando, ella lo saludó animosamente con una inclinación de cabeza.

–Creo, y no pienso estar equivocada, que ese chico está atrás tuyo.

–Pero, Jane, si está adelante, ¿cómo va a estar atrás de mí? –se hizo la inocente Elizabeth.

– ¿Saben qué? Estar con ustedes dos me estresa, siempre todos están a sus pies –comentó al fin Charlotte a manera de burla. Trágico era que lo dicho no distaba de sus verdaderos sentimientos, los cuales no quería hacer notar.

Mientras hablaban, comenzaron a caminar sin rumbo, hasta toparse con un escritorio. En ese estaba Fitzwilliam sentado, escribiendo en su laptop y hablando por el micrófono sobre la música como un comentarista de radio.

–Honorable Delegación de Longbourn –saludó él con una reverencia, sin levantarse de la silla.

–Prensa Todopoderosa –alabó Elizabeth en broma.

– ¡Al fin un adepto a la religión nueva! ¡Prensismo Modelouninacionalista!

–Lamento anunciar que profeso la religión Antiformismo Modelístico, que está en contra de cualquier tipo de formalismos innecesarios –dijo Lizzy sin poder parar de reírse.

– ¿Quieren parar de inventarse religiones? ¡Ya bastante tengo con la intolerancia religiosa sobre las ya existentes, como para que ustedes inventen otras para que sean intoleradas! –chilló Charlotte, harta de su jueguito, por más que también se reía.

–Miren quién viene, ¡es la súper top Delegación de Pemberley! –gritó el miembro de prensa, señalando hacia lo que estaba de espaldas a las chicas.

Lizzy, sin darse cuenta de disimular, se dio media vuelta para enfrentarse cara a cara con la, para ella, detestable delegación.

– ¡Willy! –se sintió a Fitzwilliam chillar de alegría.

– ¿Se conocen? –preguntó Caroline despectivamente, siempre con la nariz en alto.

– ¡Claro que conozco a mi Primi Willy!

–Tengo el pesar de reconocer que este inadaptado social es mi primo –comunicó macabramente Darcy.

–Darcycito, ¿por qué sos tan malo? Yo, ¿inadaptado social? ¡Vos sos el rarito que siempre se queda a un lado callado! ¿Por qué me tratás así? –hizo prensa cara de perrito ofendido.

– ¿Qué tal porque mi dulce e inocente primo escribió sobre mí en ese diario, habiéndome prometido no hacerlo?

– ¡Eso es injusto! No puede ser porque sea tu primo que tengas poder sobre la prensa, ¡no estamos todos en igualdad de condiciones! –se quejó Lizzy, mitad enserio, mitad en chiste.

– Delegada, ¡sos lo más! ¡Ella entiende por qué hice lo que hice! ¡Es todo para vivir en un mundo mejor con una prensa más justa y libre de influencias!

–Sí, claro. ¡Pero eso no quita que te quiera matar por haber escrito sobre mí! Yo tendría cuidado con el juguito de cajita que te dan… no vaya a ser que huela a almendras amargas… –finalizó Elizabeth la discusión, yéndose y llevándose consigo a Jane y Charlotte.

Fitzwilliam miró su juguito, y dudó en tomarlo, por miedo a una repentina muerte por envenenamiento de cianuro. Mientras tanto, Charles estaba demasiado concentrado en Jane, y lo mismo ella, como para poder prestar atención a todo este lío. Caroline, por su parte, sólo estaba indignada que toda esta gente "de cuarta" estuviera insultando a su estimado Will. Y este último, estaba en actitud de trance, mirando fijamente en la dirección por la que había desaparecido Elizabeth.

– ¡Tierra llamando a Will! –dijo ridículamente Fitzwilliam.

Darcy lo miró como diciendo "qué inadaptado social que sos" y dijo:

– ¡No estamos en _Zoolander_! ¿Qué querés?

–Sólo consideraba conveniente comentar que tenés que ser un poco más disimulado.

William frunció el ceño.

–Se nota a leguas –fue lo único que aclaró "prensa" al respecto, guiñando el ojo con dificultad.

–Se nota a leguas que ni siquiera sabés guiñar el ojo o cuánto mide una legua.

El resto de la tarde, ni bien terminó el refrigerio, pasó volando. Escribir los anteproyectos en grupos se había vuelto sencillo, ya que ambos, Lizzy y Will los hicieron por separado, en diferentes bloques.

Reunidos todos en el salón principal de actos, la Secretaria General pronunció esas ansiadas palabras, esas que todo el mundo deseaba, anhelaba fervorosamente escuchar:

–Se levantan las formas.

El DJ improvisado (prensa) puso ni bien pronunciadas dichas palabras la música a todo volumen. Se sintieron algunos gritos descontrolados al levantarse todos al mismo tiempo, delegados, embajadores y autoridades para ir hacia donde se iba a realizar la "fiesta del siglo".

De medio segundo para el otro, los formales atuendos de los onuistas se habían vuelto un desastre. Desde la clásica "vincha-corbata" hasta otras extrañas vestimentas que sería preferible omitir detalle. El rígido y serio Darcy miró con cara de miedo cuando la vice presidenta se puso a bailar de una forma "poco convencional para un evento formal" el ensordecedor ritmo. Por otra parte, tanto Elizabeth, Jane y Charlotte como todo el resto se pusieron a bailar.

–Will… tan típico de vos. ¿Por qué me sorprendo al verte de mal humor viendo a la gente feliz y normal bailar? –dijo Charles al tiempo que su hermana se quejaba de lo "grasa" que era la música sin darse cuenta que en verdad lo más "grasa" era ella y su desubicada ropa.

– ¿Por qué no vas vos a disfrutar de las sonrisas de la rubia embajadora en vez de perder tu tiempo tratando de convencerme?

– ¿Sabés qué? Tenés razón –respondió Bingley mientras se daba vuelta y le hacía una seña con la mano a Jane.

Una vez solo, Darcy, sentado en los escalones de la escalera que desembocaba al patio interno que comunicaba los recintos, se aflojó la corbata, se puso la camisa afuera de los pantalones y se desabrochó los primeros botones de su camisa, dándose cuenta que ahora él parecía el fuera de lugar. Toda esa masa de gente bailando al mismo ritmo de algo que no merecía ser llamado música le daba repulsión. Excepto alguien. Alguien que parecía poder volver grácil y etéreo con sus movimientos tal baile. Sus ojos se clavaron en Lizzy por mucho tiempo.

Lizzy, que estaba bailando, optó por dejar un momento a solas a su hermana y a Charles, dejando que pudieran bailar mientras ella y Charlotte iban a buscarse algo para tomar. Gaseosa, obviamente, para el descontento de muchos. A pesar de la falta de alcohol, toda la gente parecía estar en un estado de semi-ebriedad causada por estar más de quince horas en el mismo lugar con la misma gente.

–No te des vuelta, pero parece que hay alguien muy interesado mirándote –comentó Charlotte mientras sorbía su gaseosa.

– ¿Quién? –preguntó Lizzy, animada por la idea de que fuera Wickham.

–El señor "yo soy mejor que vos".

Elizabeth insultó por lo bajo.

– ¿Volvemos a bailar? –dijo ella, tratando de cambiar de tema.

– ¿Por qué no mejor vamos a hablar con el "DJ", que parece estar aburrido? –señaló a Fitzwilliam que miraba envidiosamente a toda la gente que estaba bailando mientras, de tanto en tanto hacía comentarios por el micrófono.

Ambas caminaron en esa dirección.

– ¡Hola! ¡Miren quien vino a visitar al desesperado Disc Jockey! –gritó él, sin querer sonó por el micrófono también. Un par de cabezas se voltearon, pero siguieron bailando. La única cabeza que quedó pendiente fue la de, quién más, Will Darcy.

–Ajá, ¿ves que no todos los delegados son crueles y egoístas? También están los que piensan en los derechos de la pobre y menospreciada prensa.

–Sí, la mayoría de los delegados están bailando desaforadamente en la pista… excepto esos que son tan huraños que miran a todos con cara de odio, claro que siempre son mal disimulados –inclinó la cabeza claramente en la dirección de Darcy.

–Mal, ese de Pemberley no dejaba de mirar a todos con cara de "te quiero matar", casi daba miedo –se rió Elizabeth, por su parte, Fitzwilliam se quedó pensando que eso no era precisamente lo que pensaba su primo al mirarla a ella. Al cabo de unos segundos de pensamiento, se dio cuenta que era el único callado, así que comenzó a reír; pero, para ese momento el chiste ya había terminado.

– ¿Te tarda en llegar la información por las neuronas? ¿Problema sináptico? –Lizzy comentó en broma.

–Sólo cuando tengo chicas lindas cerca –guiñó el ojo –pero es verdad, hay un estudio que comprueba que la agilidad mental de los hombres es más lenta después de haber estado en contacto con mujeres.

– ¡Eso no puede ser! No puedo creer que todos los hombres sean tan mujeriegos… –gritó Lizzy, al darse cuenta de la triste realidad del sexo masculino.

–Sí, amiga, la vida es trágica –comunicó Charlotte.

–Sólo había una excepción, y, lamentablemente ya no lo es más, porque encontró a la fémina capaz de atrofiarle las vainas de mielina –contó enigmáticamente el "reportero/fotógrafo/almighty/DJ", al tiempo en que Lizzy hacía una mueca de disgusto por el término "fémina".

– ¿Quién? –preguntaron ambas chicas a la vez.

–William Darcy, delegado de la comisión "A" de Pemberley.

–Eso sí que no te lo puedo creer. ¿Cómo a alguien le puede gustar la de la comisión "B" de su delegación? Esas cosas de hombres que son tan incomprensibles… –dijo Elizabeth inocentemente, sin darse cuenta de la insinuadora cara de Fitzwilliam.

Al cabo de ciertas discusiones intrascendentes, mayormente sobre temas tales como el feminismo, la "gloriosidad" de prensa, y claro, las religiones que le competen; ambas delegadas decidieron volver a bailar, cosa de no dejar colgada a Jane, por más que tenía suficiente compañía con Charles.

Cuando vio que estaba solo, Will se aproximó a su primo.

– ¿De qué estaban hablando? –demandó saber él, de una forma seca y controladora.

–De lo estúpido que sos cuando te portás así –sonrió Fitzwilliam, sabiendo que él iba a odiar esa respuesta.

A Darcy le bastó con mirarlo acusadoramente por el espacio de medio segundo para lograr escuchar lo que deseaba que su primo dijera.

–En verdad, no puede ser que ella sepa que vos estás atrás de ella; por lo que dijo, cree que la odiás, que cada vez que te encuentra mirándola estás pensando en diferentes formas de matarla… cuando en verdad te la estás imaginando sin–

–Suficiente –lo interrumpió Will, no necesitando escuchar lo que el pervertido de su primo iba a decir –no te vallás de tema.

–Bueno, aparte, ella cree, por alguna imposible razón, que estás atrás de Caroline.

– ¿Le molesta eso? –quiso saber Darcy, con un leve rayo de esperanza en sus ojos.

–Contó que no podía creer que a alguien le gustase una persona como Caroline, pero, dijo, que viniendo de vos… que como nadie te gustaba lo suficiente, lo mismo te daba una que otra. No parecía celosa, más bien decepcionada con su propio sexo.

–Eso no puede ser verdad, tiene que ponerla celosa ese pensamiento, tiene que sentir algo por mí, ¿acaso no fue ella la que empezó con todas las discusiones para llamar mi atención? –se preguntó a sí mismo en voz alta de manera altamente arrogante.

–William, William, William, ¿alguna vez se te cruzó por la cabeza de que puede existir alguna persona que no se muera por estar con vos? ¿Que sólo te moleste para divertirse, para deleitarse con tu exhilarante furia, para regocijarse de haberte hecho rabiar, y no sólo porque se está muriendo por dentro para que te des cuenta de que existe y daría la vida por vos?

–Primero, no te hagás el poeta, que no te sale ni siquiera escribir un mísero diario bien. Segundo, callate.

**.**

**¿Y? ¿Les gustó? Con suerte se habrán reído del desesperado intento por ser graciosa de la autora… pero no soy tan suertuda… Les pido perdón por haber tardado tanto, pero tengo muchas pruebas para las que "debería" estudiar, clases de danza a las que "debería" asistir, coreografías a las que me "debería" aprender, informes que "debería" escribir, libros que TENGO que leer, y claro fics que TENGO; SÍ O SÍ, que terminar (amenazas de muerte incluidas).**

**En fin, dejen reviews, sean buenos, salven el mundo, cuéntenme cuál es su libro preferido (por más que ya sepa los de algunos),**

**Write ya,**

**Fer**

**P.D.: **_**Why everything is so fucking green? (muerte en un funeral)**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola!!!!!!!**

**Creo que no debería decir nada, ya que no se puede creer que esté tardando tanto en actualizar. Para colmo, estoy en VACACIONES. Sí, gente, estoy más ocupada que en época de clases.**

**.**

**Delegados, ¡Las formas!:**

**Una **_**trágica**_** historia de amor dentro de un Modelo de Naciones Unidas.**

. . .

6. Día 2: Noche:

Caminando hacia el baño, las tres de la delegación de Longbourn se contaron los "chismes" que habían escuchado.

– ¿Qué tal anda _Charles_? –insinuó Lizzy a su hermana.

–Bien, Lizzy, pero eso vos ya lo sabés –sonrió Jane, incapaz de enojarse, –las vi a las dos muy pegadas a prensa…

–Sí, ¡creo que Fitzwilliam está atrás de Lizzy! –comentó Charlotte, sin dejar que se notara su decepción.

–Charlotte, ¿me querés decir qué te dio esa idea? –no pudo evitar reírse a carcajadas Elizabeth.

–No te deja de mirar. Se pelea con su primo todo el tiempo. Escribió sobre vos en el diario. Se ríe de cada cosa que decís. Presta atención a todas y cada una de tus palabras –contó su amiga, levantando los dedos de su mano derecha mientras hablaba.

–Uno: no me deja de mirar porque posiblemente intuye que me voy a mandar alguna "desubicación" y quiere escribirla. Dos: ¿qué tengo que ver yo con que él y _Darcy_ se peleen? Tres: escribió sobre todo el mundo en el diario. Cuatro: obviamente que se ríe de lo que digo, no por nada soy excepcionalmente graciosa. Cinco: claro que presta atención a lo que digo, si soy una sabia, todo lo que diga pasará a la historia –respondió levantando los dedos de su mano derecha, mientras tenía la izquierda sobre su cadera, imitando a Charlotte, y atragantándose de risa.

Charlotte no lo dijo, pero bien sabía que ninguna de esas respuestas era acertada, y que la respuesta de todas rondaba al hecho de que Fitzwilliam estaba celoso de Darcy. Sí, la observadora amiga ya había visto los ojos de aquél chico puestos en su amiga repetidas veces, y había sacado sus conclusiones. Pensando esto, Charlotte no se rió, causando sospecha en Lizzy.

"Charlotte no puede tener razón. Ninguno de esos dos puede estar atrás mío. Dudo que alguno alguna vez haya pensado en alguien en particular, parece mujeriego. Y el otro, es obvio que no hay nadie que sea lo suficiente como para él", pensó Lizzy, tratando de convencerse a sí misma de lo que ella consideraba verdad absoluta, a pesar de que estaba totalmente en contra de la verdad absoluta. Todo es relativo.

Cuando las tres volvieron a lo que ahora se había convertido en una pista de baile, fueron interceptadas por Charles Bingley, que, indirectamente, pedía un momento a solas con la mayor de las Bennet.

Charlotte y Lizzy no se opusieron, y se fueron a bailar con unas de las compañeras de la asamblea "B", a las quienes la menor Bennet no conocía.

Por un buen rato se movieron al ritmo de la música, sin siquiera darse cuenta que eran obsesivamente observadas. Cuando llegó el momento en que Charlotte, que conocía mejor a las delegadas esas, se puso a hablar más con ellas que con su mejor amiga, Lizzy optó por ir a vagabundear por ahí.

Entró al hall, que daba a la puerta de entrada, y desde allí penetró en un pasillo desierto y oscuro, lleno de puertas que llevaban a salones vacíos. Curiosa, entró en cada uno de ellos, leyendo los afiches, hasta las cosas escritas en los bancos de la honorable institución.

Suspiró. Las largas horas en tacos ya estaban trayendo sus consecuencias, sentía una inestabilidad en sus tobillos…

.

Darcy tenía ganas de acuchillarse a sí mismo. No podía creer que estaba haciendo lo que hacía. Nunca en su vida se había preocupado por nadie, más allá de sus seres queridos, y ahora, en ese preciso instante, estaba persiguiendo compulsivamente a una chica que ni siquiera conocía. Agradeciendo que estuviera en la más plena oscuridad, parado en la entrada del pasillo, se propuso volverse antes de que ella se diera cuenta de su conducta maniática. Se puso pálido de pensar en los problemas que traería si ella se enterase que no podía dejar de pensar en ella.

Mientras estaba moviendo su pie derecho sigilosamente, un grito ahogado femenino captó su total atención.

"¿Cuánta gente podía estar dentro de ese mismo pasillo?", se preguntó Will al notar que la persona que había gritado debía estar cerca.

.

Lizzy se sintió como una tarada al soltar semejante grito. Si no le había pasado nada… ¿o no?

En el piso, se miró la mano izquierda, y luego apuntó los ojos en dirección de esa cosa que la había hecho tropezar hacia adelante. Claro, un bolso olvidado.

Con ayuda de su mano sana, intentó de ponerse de pie, pero, al sentir pasos veloces, consideró más conveniente quedarse quieta. ¿Si era una autoridad, y la descalificaban por estar en partes no permitidas? Contuvo la respiración.

Los pasos eran cada vez más rápidos, y se acercaban más y más. Lizzy sintió cómo se le aceleraba el pulso. Sabía que, que la cachen en un lugar así no iba a ser el fin del mundo, una descalificación no tenía por qué darle ese miedo paralizante que le llenaba las venas para entonces.

Para colmo, su mano le empezó a doler, más aún de lo que esperaba.

– ¿Sí? –sintió una fría pero intensa voz preguntar.

Ella no respondió.

– ¿Longbourn? –dijo la voz, sonando molesta e indiferente. La reconoció gracias a la repentina antipatía.

– ¿Pemberley? –repuso ella, levantando las cejas, recordando que ella no tenía razón para saber su nombre, especialmente cuando él parecía no conocer el de ella.

– ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Estás bien? –quiso saber Will, antes de que ella con su mano derecha señalara la ensangrentada izquierda.

–Sí –sonrió Lizzy irónicamente, para mayor desconcierto de Darcy.

Cautelosa pero ansiosamente, Will se acercó más a ella, agachándose cerca del lado izquierdo de Elizabeth. Con precaución, tomó su mano. De su bolsillo, sacó un níveo pañuelo de algodón.

–Está limpio –Lizzy pudo jurar que lo vio sonreír por medio segundo, cuando él aseguró ello.

Ella hizo una mueca al ver cómo las gotas de intenso escarlata manchaban la inmaculada tela blanca, pero, la alivió ver lo poco profundo que era el corte. Sin embargo, tenía la piel de abajo morada, hematoma del golpe.

A lo largo de la "curación", ninguno de los dos habló.

Lizzy miraba, recostada a medias en el piso, con su brazo derecho apoyado, tratando de desentrañar la maraña de sentimientos expresados en el rostro de William Darcy. Éste, demasiado preocupado por los superficiales moretones de ella, no se molestó en poner su cara de "Darcy", dejando que sus complicadas emociones traslucieran en su cara.

Se paró Darcy, y, cuando trató de ayudarla a ponerse de pie, vio que ella ya lo había hecho por su cuenta.

–Gracias –murmuró ella, sin saber si debía ser o más efusiva o más cerrada.

Él se limitó a inclinar la cabeza, como señal de haberla escuchado.

Ese gesto hizo que, repentinamente, una pregunta resonara en la cabeza de Elizabeth. Sin poder guardársela para sí, habló:

– ¿Cómo me escuchaste? Tenías que estar por acá, porque con la música ni a palos me escuchabas de ningún lugar más lejano que el hall.

– ¿Qué te importa? –respondió él, de una forma de pasión que podía ser comprendida como furia.

– ¿No me vas a responder? Entonces, chau –dijo ella, mientras se daba vuelta hacia la puerta, apretando el pañuelo que tenía enrollado en su mano izquierda.

De repente, Lizzy sintió que la tomaba de la mano derecha, haciendo que volviera sobre sus pasos.

Él apoyó su mano sobre un banco, como si necesitara apoyo, y miró hacia otra dirección.

Ella se quedó helada. No entendía lo que pasaba.

–En vano traté de esconderlo. Ya no va más. Tengo que decirte que yo te estaba siguiendo, y es por eso que te sentí –la voz de Will temblaba ligeramente.

Lo que pasó después fue inexplicable para Lizzy. De estar a una mediana distancia el uno del otro, Darcy pasó a estar tan cerca de ella, que, ella podía sentir su respiración. Por un instante vio los ojos del color del hielo, y al otro instante ya no vio nada, tenía los ojos cerrados por el sobresalto que le había producido sentir sus labios sobre los de ella.

Cuando menos lo esperaba, la conciencia de ella retomó el control, y al fin, se separó de él, caminado hacia atrás, sin darse cuenta cuando chocó suavemente contra uno de los bancos. Se miraron a los ojos, Darcy altamente desconcertado, Lizzy retorciendo nerviosamente el pañuelo en el que tenía envuelta su mano.

Sin saber que decirse el uno al otro, Elizabeth se fue a paso apresurado a donde estaba todo el resto de la gente, tratando de que no se vieran las lágrimas que empezaban a brotar de sus ojos. ¿Por qué lloraba? Eso era lo que se preguntaba a sí misma. ¿Rabia? ¿Tristeza? ¿Confusión? ¿Demasiados sentimientos reprimidos que deseaban salir?

Jane, que estaba sentada en un banco junto a Charles hablando animosamente, la vio pasar, y sin siquiera pensarlo, la siguió hacia el baño de mujeres.

– ¿Lizzy? –le dijo dulcemente, acariciando la cabeza de su hermana mientras ella se lavaba la cara.

Al secarse y tratar de tranquilizarse, Elizabeth sonrió, tratando de no preocupar a su hermana y arruinarle lo que quedaba de noche.

– ¿Qué te pasó? –preguntó Jane, claramente desconfiando de la aparente tranquilidad de Lizzy.

–Nada.

–Me vas a contar en casa. ¿Querés que nos vayamos? Ya es bastante tarde, y mañana vamos a tener que levantarnos temprano –ofreció, pensando en el bienestar de Lizzy.

Esta última sonrió forzadamente, tratando de contener la nueva ronda de lágrimas que se venían, y tomó el brazo de su hermana, con el izquierdo suyo.

– ¿Qué tenés en la mano?

–Después te explico.

Le hicieron señas a Charlotte, que ahora estaba tomando gaseosa con unas chicas de su asamblea, y se tomaron las tres un taxi.

.

Lizzy estaba en el baño, había dejado el pañuelo en el escritorio de su cuarto, y, luego de bañarse, se estaba desinfectando el leve corte. Vio que lo morado se había vuelto un poco más grande. Desde donde el dedo gordo se separa de la mano hasta la muñeca estaba violeta, y el corte lo tenía entre el pulgar y el índice, por lo que no pudo ponerse un apósito.

Cuando entró de nuevo a su cuarto se encontró a Jane sentada en su cama, mirando curiosamente el pañuelo de Darcy.

– W. D. –leyó en voz alta las iniciales bordadas también en blanco que Elizabeth ni había visto.

– ¿William Darcy? –insinuó Jane al ver que su hermana se quedaba en silencio.

Sin abrir la boca, asintió.

Jane la miró con cara suplicante, por más que iba a aceptarlo si Lizzy prefería no hablar.

–Bueno, estaba caminando por ahí, en un salón vacío, cuando tropecé con un bolso que había tirado en el piso. Traté de salvarme con la mano, para evitar romperme la cara, y entonces me golpeé y no pude evitar gritar. De la nada, Darcy apareció, me trató bien, después mal, después bien de vuelta, al limpiarme el corte con su pañuelo. Después de decirle gracias le quise preguntar cómo me había escuchado, y se enojó porque sí. Amagué de irme, y me agarró la mano. Me dijo que me había estado siguiendo y por eso me seguía. Y… m-me b-besó… –contó Lizzy, temblándole la voz.

– ¡Yo sabía! ¡Estaba segura que él estaba perdidamente atrás tuyo! –comentó alegremente Jane, pero, al ver que su hermana no compartía su alegría, levantó las cejas.

–Es un imbécil. Me besó, así como así, seguro de que yo me estaba muriendo porque él me besase. ¿Existe alguien más creído? Yo nunca le presté atención, y es más, él nunca fue ni siquiera amable conmigo.

**.**

**¿Y? ¿Les gustó? ¿Se volvió trágico de golpe? ¿Qué estará pensado Darcy? ¿Qué habrá escrito Fitzwilliam en el diario, porque las chicas se fueron antes de que se imprimiese? ¿Qué vestido de puta se pondrá Caroline en el día 3? ¡Todo eso y mucho más en el próximo capítulo!**

**Dejar reviews es bueno, dejar reviews es fácil, dejar reviews es GRATIS,**

**Write ya,**

**Fer**

**P.D.: ¡No maten a la pobre autora! ¡Si de verdad tuvieran razón los embajadores de Costa de Marfil y de Cuba, ya estaría muerta como 1000 veces!**


End file.
